Two days alone
by loveaswellashateforever
Summary: Look at what happends when everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha are sleeping for 2days. Its a real quick thing i thought to write. well review and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha Characters sigh oh well. Enjoy!

The dark night was cold and the air was moist. The down pour slowly led up to a slight drizzle. Groans echoed through the dim lit cave. The slumbering crew slowly woke from the forced sleep. A woman and a man sat up slowly groaning from the pain in their head.

" What happened?" The woman asked to the man sitting next to her. "I don't know." He answered. They looked around, squinting in the cave. They saw a still slumbering Shippo and Kirara. They continued to look around and saw a hanyou clad in read standing near the back of the cave where the light from the fire still shone.

"Inuyasha, what happened? My head hurts" Sango asked rubbing her head. She looked at Miroku and seen him rubbing his head as well. Sango looked back over to Inuyasha as he spoke, "You guys were knocked out. Me and Kagome tried to wake you but you guys wouldn't" The hanyou spoke clearly.

Sango took this in, "But how did we fall asleep and how we get in here?" She asked looking around the cave. "Yes how did we fall asleep and how was it only Sango, Kirara, Shippo and I who were the ones to sleep? Not yourself and Kagome?" Miroku asked in a questioning tone. They watched Inuyasha smirk but as quickly as he did the smirk disappeared.

" I don't know why you guys fell asleep but when we were walking you guys just fell and started sleeping. Almost as if a spell was put on you. And I brought you guys here. Miroku you gotta loose some weight you starting to gain some." Inuyasha spoke jokingly. Miroku looked around, disregarding the hanyou statement then looked back and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Sango looked around as well and noticed she wasn't there. "Yea where is she?" Just them small footsteps echoed from the back of the cave to where they were. Suddenly Kagome appeared next to Inuyasha. She was now wearing a cute red dress.

"I'm right here." She spoke happy. A second later Inuyasha's arms where wrapped around her stomach holding her close to his chest. Sango looked at Miroku with a confused looked and saw the monk with a mischievous smile on his face.

Sango looked back at the couple and spoke "Uh, guys how long where we out and umm, what you do in that time?" Sango noticed the smiles that appeared on both Kagome and Inuyasha's face. "Indeed, what _did _you guys do when we where out?" Miroku's playful voice spoke.

Neither spoke but Shippo's snoring filled the air, then in his sleep he spoke " I wanna ride the pony" Everyone looked at Shippo and smiled. He was so _cute._

Then all eyes were back on Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome smiled and spoke first "You where out for two days." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and buried his head in her hair. He playfully bit her ear and she giggled then he whispered something and she nodded her head yes.

"Umm guys?" Sango said with a blush, looking away. She looked at Miroku who had wide eyes but a smile on his face non-the less. "What did you guys do when we were out for _two_ days?" The monk's brow went up.

Kagome looked at both her friends and Inuyasha pulled her back a little more to give her support. "Guys," she started slowly the smiled when Inuyasha whispered something else. "Im pregnant" She simply said with a big smile on her face and saw both of her friends go wide eyed.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Sango saw Miroku as surprised as she was and in a split second both were unconscious with shock.

"Good, they will be out for a while. Lets' continue shall we?" Inuyasha said in a husky voice picking Kagome and putting her over his shoulder. Kagome started to giggle and squirm but their laughter fell deeper in the cave. Inuyasha's whisper came through the cave, "You look mighty sexy in red but you look a lot better without it." Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. Minutes later the laughter fell and moans took their place.

Authors note: So0o what you think? You like? I hope so. Well review and tell me what you think. CYA!


End file.
